Covers having tamper indicating means are well known in the art and have become more widely utilized because of numerous incidents of tampering with the contents of conventional containers, particularly in the drug and comestible fields. Such tamper indicating means can be provided in the form of container seals, tear strips, or the like.
Conventional tear strips are usually provided on covers fabricated from synthetic plastics such as linear polyethylene and are so located on the container that they prevent the opening of the cover until the tear strip is severed from the cover to permit it to be exposed for easy opening.
Conventional tear strips are usually provided in injection molded covers by the provision of a finger grip and a score line which defines the portion of the cover which will be removed by the tear strip action. The score line is provided on the interior of the cover during the injection molding process.
After the tear strip has been removed, sufficient access to the remaining portion of the cover can be had to remove the cover from operative relationship with the retaining means of the cover.
However, after the tear strip has been removed, some covers tend to be difficult to release from the associated container since the relationship between the retaining means of the container and the detent means of the cover tends to cause binding between retaining means and detent means. The cover of the invention eliminates this problem by removing the primary detent means and making the cover "user friendly."